


Bad boy Good Man

by Anti047



Category: DCU
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rating: NC17, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	Bad boy Good Man

在享乐这件事上不得不说无论哪个宇宙都真是没有什么新意的。  
身处嘈杂夜总会一角的Thomas Jr. Wayne看着舞台上跳踢腿舞的姑娘们，耳边满是上世纪八十年代的音乐。不得不说这家夜总会将那个年代的风情还原的十分到位，Thomas抚摸着膝边女性Omega细白的大腿，一回头对上一双画着浓重眼妆的面孔。  
被毒品和酒精腐蚀的面孔，苍白而憔悴，瘦小的Omega蜷缩在他的身边一动不敢动。Thomas灌下玻璃杯中金黄色的酒精，又靠回沙发上。放下酒杯的手伸进西装的里兜，手指碰到开关的时候向上推了两档。  
“女士们，我要暂时离开了。”Thomas看起来心情很好的样子，他甚至给了这些女士们一个吻手礼。  
老板在负一层给Thomas留了私人房间，要想讨好喜怒不定的Thomas他着实下了不少功夫。隐秘的房间只有一人能够进出，通道藏在舞台下面，各种意义上的密封措施也做得很好。  
所以Thomas从不担心Ultraman在下面会搞出什么声音而被别人听到，就像现在这样——Clark一丝不挂双手被绑在床头，两腿夹紧扭动着企图缓解贴在前列腺上震动带来的快感。  
在听到开门声的瞬间Clark先是睁大了双眼，在看清是谁之后更加激烈的挣扎。他想开口大骂，被口球阻挡只能发出没有意义的声音。  
“这么想我吗？”Thomas说着打开了留声机，放了一张唱片上去。  
他走到Clark身边解下他的口球，“你最好不要说出什么不符合Mrs. Wayne身份的话来。”  
“……”Clark吐出口球很不甘心，但还是没有说什么。  
“起来和我跳舞吧。”Thomas解开Clark的双手将他从床上拉起来，不等对方回答就擅自跳了起来。  
“你他妈吃错药了！？”Clark脚下一软差点摔倒，他不敢迈腿，动一点点都能感觉到跳蛋在向里钻。  
“啪！”  
Thomas一巴掌拍在Clark的屁股上，肛门处的肌肉一阵紧缩咬紧了跳蛋。  
“哼嗯——”Clark精神了很久的阴茎在这刺激下竟然射了出来，白色的液体弄脏了Thomas的西服。  
“Bad boy.”Thomas低沉的声音让Clark浑身一颤，他太了解Thomas了。他越是漫不经心就越可怕，微笑的面具下面很可能就藏着枪口。  
“对不起……”Clark可怜兮兮的道歉，连抓着Thomas袖口的手都在颤抖。他实在是怕了，上次他未经允许就射出来被Thomas所在黄太阳灯下肏了大半、，还有上上次，他不过是在口交的时候没有管好牙齿就被塞上蓝氪石做的假阴茎一整天。  
他小心翼翼地等着Thomas有所行动，本以为又要挨打，却被抬起了头吻了下去。Thomas口腔里全是烈酒和烟草的味道，捏着他下巴手几乎要把他的下颌骨捏碎。  
“我最近是不是告诉你不要在随便讲脏话了？”Thomas放开Clark，一双手在腰臀线上来回抚摸。  
“……是……”Clark回答道，不敢看Thomas的眼睛。  
欢快的音乐继续响着，Clark却快要哭出来了。他的腿麻了，一直紧绷的肌肉让他无法控制自己身体的反应。Thomas的手指挤进松软湿糯的后穴将跳蛋死死按在前列腺那一点上，Clark大叫着搂紧他的脖子彻底哭了出来。  
“不要……唔……”Clark的阴茎又硬起来了，正好隔着布料和Thomas的阴茎贴在一起。  
“这就是你求人的态度，Clark.”Thomas将Clark的后背抵在墙壁上架起一条腿放在肩膀上，手指又深入了几寸。  
“呜啊——！”Clark整个人都在颤抖，Alpha身上的味道越来越浓郁，他快要撑不住了，“求你，求你！”  
“这可不够啊。”Thomas诱导他的Omega说出令人羞耻的称谓，“Naughty boy don’t get sugar.”  
说着Thomas突然抽出了手指狠狠拍打Clark丰厚的臀肉，一巴掌接着一巴掌，直到两瓣臀肉都变成了血红色。  
“啊！住手，求你住手！”Clark哭得更凶了，“Daddy……”  
谁能想到Snydicate的头目其实是个怕疼的哭包呢？  
“Louder.”Thomas咬住Clark发肿的腺体，用Alpha的信息素安慰他的Omega.  
“……Daddy，please.”Clark又一次说道，哭哑了的嗓子发出恳求的声音。  
Thomas像是嗅到鲜血的野兽一样，他掏出硬得发疼的阴茎直接捅进了湿热的后穴。  
他的小恶棍用最可怜的声音求他放过他。  
这个念头让Thomas兴奋，他大开大合的肏干Omega的蜜穴将跳蛋狠狠的捣进肠道，让Omega尖叫着射精。  
他握住被打得红肿的臀肉狠命的撞上去，被肏开的Omega像一团湿软的棉花，火热的肠壁包裹上Alpha的阴茎，温热的情液一股接一股的流出来。穴口处乳白的粘液顺着大腿流下，被打成泡沫的液体溅到了墙壁上。  
“嗯……”Clark分不清快感和痛感了，他感觉自己就要被顶穿了，后背在墙壁上蹭出了血印。  
这时Thomas却突然退了出来，骤然落空的失望感让Clark难受极了。Thomas将他的另一条腿也举了起来，“把里面的东西吐出来，不然我就不会给你结。”  
听到Alpha的威胁，Clark也顾不上什么羞耻心了，只是想着Alpha的结和精液用力向外挤压跳蛋。  
“啊……”Clark发出一声叹息将黑色的跳蛋排了出来，塑料制品刚刚落地Thomas就又立即肏了进去。  
这回他没有在要求他的小恶棍做什么，几次用力的肏干直接肏进了子宫，巨大的结卡在里面将娇嫩的器官捣得流水，捣得红肿。在精液终于灌满子宫的时候Clark早就没有了意识，他被Thomas抱回床上迷迷糊糊中又被迫做了一次乳交。  
最后Thomas终于放过了他，在桌上留下几颗绿氪石离开了。


End file.
